Longshot
Longshot is a mutant. Aliases *The Lost Messiah *The Lucky One Relatives *Arize (creator) *Alison Blaire (wife) *Gaveedra Seven (alleged son) Status *'Alignment: '''Good *'Identity: Secret Identity *'''Marital Status: Married *'Occupation: '''Freedom Fighter, Stuntman Rebel, Adventurer Characteristics *'Gender: Male *'Height: '''6'2" *'Weight: '80 lbs. *'Eyes: 'Blue *'Hair: 'Blond *'Unusual Features: 'Three fingers and a thumb on each head, leather-like skin, hollow bones, two hearts, left eye that glows Origin *'Origin: 'Engineered to fight the Spineless Ones, (Alien) *'Universe: 'Mojoverse *'Place of Creation: 'Mojoworld Powers 'Superhuman Speed Superhuman Agility: Longshot possesses the equivalent musculature of a human male, but it is much lighter due to having hollow bones. Superhuman Reflexes Superhuman Endurance Superhuman Attractiveness: He has some degree of supernatural attractiveness which tends to compel women to fall in love with him upon first sight. Psychometric Insight: He can also telepathically "read" the recent memories of a person by making physical contact with him or her. Psychometry: He can read "psychic imprints" that people leave on objects that they have handled and sometimes can even look into the future of the person or object he touches. Probability Field Manipulation: The mystical augmentation gave him the ability to affect probability fields through psionic means in order to give himself "good luck" in his activities. His mystical transformation is related to his concept of his place in the universe and where he fits best in it. This allows incredibly unlikely events to happen in Longshot's favor. This ability is tied into the positive aspects of his personality: should he attempt to use his power for a selfish or evil act, or should he give up hope, his powers will fail to function or even backfire, giving him bad luck. Reality Warp Resistance: Because of his probability field manipulation power, Longshot is shielded from the reality warping powers of others. He was able to resist the reality warping effects of House of M Proteus, while aiding the Exiles. Abilities Longshot is proficient in the use of jet-packs for flight, and in the use of beam weapon side-arms. Paraphernalia Transportation Formerly Gateway, X-Men Blackbird Weapons Longshot carries blades which he hurls with inhuman accuracy. Initially and most often depicted as skien-style shuriken (straight edged blades with a trailing balance pinion), some artists have depicted the blades as much larger, and a recent Exiles artist has depicted them more akin to tapering spikes more resembling bo-shuriken. His throwing blades are carried in a bandoleer which artists have never been consistent in depicting. The lowest number of pouches in the bandoleer has been seen to be 33 exactly, but the bandoleer has also been seen with upwards of 60 pouches and the more common depictions seem to be somewhere in the 40's. During his original incarnation, until his return to the X-Men in the early 90's, Longshot carried a long dagger in a sheath strapped to his right thigh, and a small knife in a sheath on his right boot. Longshot has always carried a shoulder bag and large belt pouches, in which he has kept many collected objects that have caught his fancy. Originally, his belt held three pouches (two on the right, one on the left side where he normally wears his shoulder bag), though four pouches were much more regularly depicted thereafter. Small pouches were seen on his boot until the early 90s, but disappeared along with his dagger and knife. A larger pouch strapped to his right thigh has been depicted in all appearances of Longshot since the dagger ceased to be used. During his X-Men years, Longshot also carried a folding grappling hook and rope either carried looped around one shoulder or stored in his shoulder bag, and a set of throwing spikes which produced net-like wires between them to restrain a target. Trivia *He is one of the few people with whom Shatterstar "connected", and who can be used as an "anchor" for his teleportation powers. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Married Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Male Characters Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6'2" Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Aliens Category:Mojoverse Characters Category:Copper-Age Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Normal Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:X-Men members Category:Exiles members Category:Psychometry Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Thrown Weapons Category:X-Factor Investigations members Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198)